


Closets

by glassthroat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anon asked and I delivered okay., Closet Sex, I really do., M/M, No in the closet jokes I laughed about all of them to myself., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, That's amazing., This is just straight up smut., This is so dirty I love it., Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wow this fic is exactly three years and nine days old.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassthroat/pseuds/glassthroat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you:<br/>2012-04-01 20:56:00<br/>Sephiroth and Vincent! I don’t care how, what, when, where or why. Just Sephiroth and Vincent smut. OTP FOR THE WIN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closets

“Sephiroth–”

The name came out choked as Vincent felt his lover grind against him, insistent and a bit too close for comfort within this tight space even as he found the larger man’s arms pinning him in place. He had entered the closet to find sheets for their guests, for Cloud and Tifa had dropped by in order to do their biannual checkup on the two men, only to be trapped without warning by the former General, himself fresh from the shower and being concealed only by the elongated strands of molten shade that draped across the wet flesh. And it was clear that the man was very, very aroused. 

That, usually, was not a problem – usually. For usually, Vincent would simply turn around and meet the demanding mouth, arch under the hands that moved with proprietary familiarity across the lithe frame, moan at the sensations that were sent rippling through his body for the younger man was a generous lover, whom enjoyed pleasing Vincent as much as he enjoyed their mutual pleasure. 

Usually.

But the older man was being heavily distracted by the hand that had snuck without his notice beneath the ruby turtleneck he wore (a gift from the man currently in the process of molesting him, claiming the dark red brought out his eyes and coloration) and the other one was gliding down– ahh! He gasped, inhaled, bucked against Sephiroth’s hand. The two of them were sensitive, each had discovered, to touch and it could be a pleasant thing. At the moment, Vincent bit down on the back of his own hand, teeth digging against the leather that covered his scarred hand and arm, to muffle his moan. 

Planet, but Sephiroth’s overactive libido was going to be the end of him.

It had also come as a surprise to find out that, beneath all his ice and tight restraint and even tighter self-control, the man was quite the considerable pervert – and a sexual deviant too. Vincent could not complain, however, for the madman focused every bit of that erotic energy into pleasing them both and to have a lover that wanted him, scars, broken past, and all was.. satisfying.

Of course, all the thoughts flew out of Vincent’s head when he felt the fingers sliding beneath his pants to tangle through the short dark strands that adorned his groin and then there came the tug and the older man hissed in pleasure, deliberately working his hips backwards against the grinding erection pushing into his backside. There was no finesse in this, just a mutual need for satisfaction and the pants were slipping down, bringing more scars into view as long fingers dipped to press, dry, into the Turk with firm force. Vincent gasped, biting down on the linens before his face.

True, it hurt to take things dry, but there was a wild streak in the older man that enjoyed the touch of the pain to degrees and he bucked and writhed with muffled snarling as the hand at his groin shifted, taking the erect cock into a strong fist where pumping motions began, squeezing out clear fluids that dribbled with eagerness to escape from the Turk’s flesh. Meanwhile, the hand from behind continued to work, thrusting inwards and it twisted, working across all the spots that Vincent so loved. 

At last, there was a lift of the head adorned by inky hair, a rasping sounding deep in the throat gone dry with lust– “– Seph–” and the General smirked against his lover’s shoulder.

That was the cue and the long fingers pulled free, easing to grip one narrow jutting line of bone at the elder’s hip, prssing down hard enough that there will be four oval bruises of dark shade for a short time later. But they move with familiarity now, the two gliding in closer as the swollen glans of the argent-maned man nudges to the worked entrance before there’s a thrust.

Vincent gasps and almost moans, but for Sephiroth’s fingers invading his mouth. Lust pools, glows, brightens and throbs between them both. Then the larger man starts to rock his body and Vincent squirms in response, growling and moaning in muffled fashion about the invading appendages covering his tongue. Sephiroth tastes like eroticism, like power, like leather and blood and sex and it’s perfection. 

The hand at the pale groin doesn’t cease, stroking forward and back while thrust after thrust is applied into the older man’s body, Sephiroth constantly rotating his hips for a new angle of penetration and they both pant and press closer, emotions that go without words needing no verbal outlet leaving the soft press of lips against throat from behind and then Sephiroth found the older man growing tight on him.

“Vince– a-ahhh–!”

It’s moaned low in the throat of the argent-toned monster as he bucked forward one last time, cum erupting forth in string after string of pearly musk, making the larger man grind against his lover. Vincent shuddered at the warmth that pooled in his lower back, gasping and then he was being attacked by lips to his throat and ear, the beast riding him thrusting still throughout his climax and felt himself twitching before the General clamped his hand over Vincent’s mouth to muffle the howl of pleasure as the ink-haired man spent himself across the towels they kept in their closet.

Slowly, panting, the two men got their bearings back before Vincent shoved an elbow backwards with an irritated hiss, making Sephiroth pull free and retreat back to the bathroom with a laugh. Rolling his eyes, flushed from the exchange, Vincent cleaned himself up as best he could before going to collect other blankets and sheets from a different closet. The ones that had just been perfumed would go on the bed he and Sephiroth shared later – just because he knew it’d be the perfect revenge.


End file.
